Darth Malgus/Synopsis
The story of the Sith Lord Darth Malgus from the video game Star Wars: The Old Republic. Biography Early Years Veradun was a Force-sensitive Human male born in the year 3,701 BBY on the planet Dromund Kaas, the capital of the reconstituted Sith Empire. Veradun was raised by an adoptive father, a biologist in the Imperial Science Bureau, and the man maintained a private zoo on a planet other than Dromund Kaas with funding from the Empire where he collected and studied many different animals. As a child, Veradun tended to the creatures in the menagerie, feeding the animals and cleaning their cages. The young boy also participated in lessons on the Force with a number of instructors, all of whom recognized his great potential in the Force. Sometime in his youth, a female Twi'lek servant on the estate of Verdaun's father committed a minor offense. Although the offense itself was meaningless to Veradun, he killed the woman to prove to himself that he was capable of doing so. His father was pleased with his son's actions, and so contacted the Sith Academy on the Imperial capital world of Dromund Kaas. Veradun was to leave the estate and train at the academy to become a Sith Warrior. The day prior to Veradun's departure, his adoptive father took him on a tour of the zoo to teach him three lessons on personal conduct, deception, and expectations. The lessons, which his father crafted through the use of the animals and their behavior, had a profound impact on Veradun and shaped his philosophies for later in life. The next day, Veradun was taken to Dromund Kaas, and he eventually became selected as an apprentice by the pureblood Sith Master Darth Vindican. On a trip to the Outer Rim world of Geonosis, Veradun discovered a young Twi'lek slave girl by the name of Eleena Daru. Upon seeing that Daru was abused and physically beaten by her owner, Veradun killed her master and took the Twi'lek as his own. Although she remained his slave, the two became lovers and he eventually came to treat her as a wife, despite the Empire's anti-alien policies. It was thus that after being accepted as a Sith apprentice, Veradun found a new name for himself: Malgus. The Great Galactic War The Recapture of Korriban In 3,681 BBY, the Empire returned from hiding and launched a series of attacks against the Galactic Republic, sparking the Great Galactic War. Vindican and his student were among those selected to participate in the Sith assault to reclaim the Sith holy world of Korriban, and during the Battle of Korriban the two took a Fury-class Imperial interceptor to board the Republic's space station above the planet. Landing in the hangar and preventing the station's crew from escaping aboard the freighter there, the two disembarked to confront the two Jedi who were entering the hangar. While Vindican engaged the Zabrak Jedi Master Kao Cen Darach in battle, Malgus attacked Darach's Padawan Satele Shan. The Sith easily overpowered the younger Human at first, but a toss of Darach's lightsaber put Malgus on the defensive and allowed Shan to regain her footing. Malgus' master responded by unleashing a blast of lightning at Malgus' opponent, but Darach again came to his student's rescue by blasting the warrior with the Force, causing Vindican to change targets and attack the freighter nearby that belonged to a smuggler named Nico Okarr. Okarr was busy trying to start the ship so that he and the Jedi could escape, while a Republic trooper named Jace Malcom defended the freighter from the Sith's attack by launching a rocket at him. Vindican easily deflected the rocket, but was enraged to see Darach order Shan to escape aboard the freighter. Angered that his opponent was escaping, Malgus engaged Darach alongside his master while the Zabrak Battlemaster defended himself with both his and Shan's double-bladed lightsabers. Despite the Sith's advantage of numbers, Darach easily beat back their attacks and scored a hit on Vindican's face before stabbing the Sith Master through his chest. Despite the fall of Malgus' master, the younger Sith summoned Vindican's lightsaber to his hand and charged Darach, batting aside the chunks of machinery and metal that the Jedi threw at him. Knocking Shan's lightsaber from Darach's grasp and battering down the Zabrak's defenses, Malgus brought the duel to a close when he cut down the Jedi Master. Malgus was surprised to find that his master was still alive, and mocked Vindican for his failure to prevent the survivors' escape before decapitating the pureblood Sith as they watched the Sith armada descend on Korriban. After the battle, Malgus walked alone on Korriban's surface and experienced a Force vision in which the galaxy and the Republic burned. From then on, Malgus believed that he would be responsible for the fall of the Republic and its Jedi Order. The Battle of Alderaan In the years following the Battle of Korriban, Malgus was promoted to the rank of Sith Lord, and around 3,667 BBY he was granted the title of Darth. Taking on the full name Darth Malgus, he was selected to personally lead Imperial forces in a surprise attack on the peaceful planet of Alderaan in the Core Worlds. Timing his attack to coincide with an Imperial feint to draw the Republic fleet far from the Core, Malgus landed thousands of assault droids and Imperial troopers accompanied by hundreds of Sith on Alderaan's surface after the Empire completed a vicious orbital bombardment. Malgus himself led the Imperials on a march across the planet, burning forests and destroying cities on a trek towards the capital city. However, members of Havoc Squad, a unit from the Republic Special Forces, launched a guerrilla counterattack as the Sith Lord marched through a valley. Commander Jace Malcom, the same trooper who Malgus had encountered 14 years earlier at Korriban, led his troops against the Imperials, prompting Malgus to defend himself against several Republic soldiers. Seeing the Sith Lord butchering his soldiers, Malcom launched several rockets toward the Sith Lord. Malgus was able to protect himself against the explosions, though they scarred his face, and the Sith unleashed a blast of lightning to subdue Malcom when the trooper rushed him. At Malgus' command, three Sith prepared to execute Malcom, but the arrival of Satele Shan, now a Jedi Knight, saved the soldier from death. As she landed behind her friend, Shan unleashed a Force blast that sent the three Sith flying and drew Malgus' attention. The two enemies began to duel, with Malgus driving Shan to her knees with his powerful blows, but Shan brought a nearby tree crashing to the ground between them in order to force the Sith Lord back. As their duel continued, Malgus was able to cut Shan's lightsaber in half, forcing her to block Malgus' lightsaber with her bare hands by absorbing the weapon's energy. Malgus was interrupted when Malcom tackled the Sith Lord, wrestling with him before revealing that he was holding a grenade in his hand. The resulting explosion threw Malcom backwards, while Malgus was able to withstand the blast despite scarring to his face. Shan then chose this moment to blast Malgus with the Force, throwing him into a nearby cliffside and then unleashing a second, more powerful blast that brought down the entire cliff on top of the Sith. Malgus survived the encounter and was picked up by his personal shuttle. Frustrated and enraged by the defeat, he payed little attention to his wounds. His breathing sounded like a rasp over wood. His skin stung from burns. His lungs were damaged. Lacerations and contusions made a grim mosaic on his flesh. However, Malgus felt no pain. Revenge and the Third Lesson As he departed Alderaan, Malgus sensed the presence of a Jedi within a ruined city on the planet. Desiring revenge against those who had deprived him of victory, Malgus ordered his shuttle's pilot to turn the craft around and hover over the city. Against the protests of the pilot, Malgus leaped from the craft to confront the Jedi within the city's ruined streets. Upon reaching the ground, the Sith called upon the Jedi. A Zabrak Jedi came out from one of the buildings and recognized him, igniting his two lightsabers in the process to face him; making his familiarity with Jar'Kai lightsaber combat style apparent. Malgus rushed towards the Zabrak Jedi to engage him, but was caught off guard when his opponent used the Force to bring down two buildings (made of duracrete and steel) from the either side of the street on the Sith Lord in an attempt to kill him. Malgus was trapped under a mountain of rubble and used the Force to prevent himself from getting crushed. Dust made his already troubled breath more difficult. Malgus was so lost in his thirst for revenge that he failed to properly evaluate the power of his new Jedi opponent. With an effort of will, he contained his anger, controlled it, and made it in to a tool to sharpen his power. Using the Force, he blew tons of rubble up and away from him. It fell with a crash on adjacent buildings. Malgus jumped over the heap and landed on the street. The Zabrak Jedi was stunned. Malgus again charged towards his opponent and engaged him in a fierce lightsaber duel. Malgus unleashed a blizzard of lightsaber strikes, which prevented the Zabrak Jedi to perform any counterattack. The Jedi retreated before the offensive, desperately intercepting Malgus's blows. Malgus's lightsaber traced glittering red arcs through the air, and he continued to push towards the Jedi. His opponent continued to give space. Malgus soon realized that the Zabrak Jedi was actually baiting him. Malgus augmented his Force sense and felt a faint sign of the presence of another Jedi nearby. This Jedi was hiding in the ruins and was using the Force to suppress his signature. Malgus unleashed a barrage of overpowering strikes on the Zabrak Jedi and performed a Force-augmented spinning side kick to knock him out of the way. He then Force gripped the second Jedi, pulled him out of the hiding, and crushed his windpipe. The murder of the second Jedi enraged the Zabrak Jedi and he charged towards Malgus. However, the Sith Lord unleashed a powerful barrage of Force lightning, which overwhelmed the defenses of his opponent and began to burn his flesh. But the Jedi staggered towards Malgus slowly under the cover of his lightsabers taking one step at a time regardless of his burns. Malgus channeled more power and forced the Jedi to his knees, who screamed with pain. Malgus's lightning spiraled around the Jedi, blasting dark holes in his body and his lightsabers fell on the ground. The Zabrak Jedi was ruined by his attack but was still alive. The Sith Lord took a moment to observe the look of failure in the Jedi's eyes, and then impaled him. While rejoining his forces in retreat, He remembered his third and final lesson from his foster father: sometimes there was just an empty cage. Following the battle on Alderaan, Malgus was nursed back to health by Daru, but jaw wounds he received during the battle forced him to don a respirator mask that covered his nose, mouth, and neck. The Outer Rim Ord Radama During the latter stages of the war, Malgus led a campaign against the Republic in the Outer Rim and he kept a record of his experiences inside a personal journal. 129 days into his campaign, Malgus's forces attacked the planet Ord Radama, and Malgus and the Sith Lord Darth Venemal supervised the landing of Sith forces on the world. Malgus and Venemal then led a group of Sith infantry in an assault on a Republic gun emplacement that was located at the base of a cliff. While Venemal and a group of commandos disabled the guns, Malgus led his remaining troops along a mountain pass, and he used the Force to roll a large boulder along the trail, to detonate a number of mines that lay in their way. Once he had reached the crest of the mountain, Malgus rejoined Venemal's team, and he congratulated the commandos after he learned that they had taken out a Republic stronghold. More Sith troops landed on Radama and a few days later, Malgus gathered together his soldiers and gave them a speech, to raise their spirits in preparation for an attack on Livien Magnus, the capital city of Ord Radama. Malgus' forces besieged Livien Magnus, in an attempt to starve the city's inhabitants. A week into their attack, Lord Adraas, a rival of Malgus, was sent to Ord Radama by the Emperor's advisory Dark Council, to provide Malgus with assistance. Malgus was angered by Adraas' presence on the planet and when Adraas suggested that they send some Mark I and Mark II Sith war droids to clear a path to the city, Malgus and Venemal did nothing to dissuade him, despite having misgivings about the droids' abilities. Under Adraas' orders, the droids attacked the city's southern gate and Malgus watched on as the droids were destroyed by the Republic defenders. However, the failure of the droids sufficiently distracted the Republic forces to allow Venemal and his commandos to enter the city and blast a whole in the wall. Livien Magnus quickly fell to Malgus' troops and Adraas subsequently tried to take all of the credit for the victory, which led Malgus to further despise his rival. In spite of their initial success, Malgus' forces were not resupplied and Malgus feared the Sith would loose control of Ord Radama. While the Ministry of Logistics was responsible for providing Malgus' troops with supplies, Malgus lack sufficient influence over Minister Shullis Khamarr, the leader of the Ministry, to compel her to help him, and instead, he sent some requests for resources to War Minister Shareis. However, Shareis did not respond and Khamarr failed to send Malgus any supplies, and the Republic eventually sent a number of Hammerhead-class cruisers and Thranta-class corvettes to attack Malgus' ships in orbit of Ord Radama. From the balcony of a palace in Livien Magnus, Malgus observed as Republic ships engaged his fleet, so he boarded his personal shuttle and flew up to assume command of the dreadnaught Lindworm. However, by the time Malgus arrived on the Lindworm's bridge, the Sith had already lost the battle, and he watched as a stricken Sith Harrower-class Dreadnaught plummeted into the atmosphere of Ord Radama and crashed into the center of Livien Magnus. Through the Force, Malgus felt the deaths of Venemal and a hundred thousand of the city's inhabitants, and he screamed out in anger. The power of his scream buckled the bridge's viewport and cause the crew's ears to bleed, and it also destroyed a wave of Republic Aurek-class tactical strikefighters that were passing the vessel. Realizing that the Sith had no hope of defeating the Republic ships, Malgus ordered his remaining forces to depart the system and jump to the heart of Sith Space. The Fall of Serenno After his withdrawal to Sith Space, Malgus' forces were pursued by the Republic and a Republic fleet attacked the Sith world of Ziost. Malgus participated in the battle and the Sith failed to halt the advance of the Republic, which soon launched a strike against the planet Ashas Ree. Malgus was dispatched to help defend Ashas Ree and once he arrived on the world, he took command of a line of siege tanks and used them to hold off a series of attacks from Republic vehicles. The Sith forces were eventually victorious on Ashas Ree and in recognition of the role that Malgus played in the battle, the Dark Council informed him that he would never again have to face shortage of resources like he had at Ord Radama. After receiving word from Imperial Intelligence that Jedi Master Ven Zallow, the commander of the Republic forces that had participated in the Battle of Ashas Ree, was headquartered on the world Serenno, Malgus activated a Cipher Agent, a high-ranking Serenno noble who worked for Imperial Intelligence, and the agent informed him the Republic was planning to move to a new forward base on the planet. In preparation for a Sith attack, another Cipher Agent was ordered to assassinate Zallow, to disrupt the Republic command structure, and Malgus planned to lead a force of warships to Serenno once the agent had completed the assignment. When Malgus received word that the agent had been successful, he ordered his fleet to jump to Seronno and he scattered a number Republic vessels that were orbiting the planet. Malgus then secured control of the villa of House Palerma, which the Republic had been using as a command post, and he was angered to discover that Zallow had killed Malgus' infiltrator and fled the world. The Serenno families House Comprassi and House Teramo objected to the presence of the Sith on their planet and they hired a group of mercenaries to attack the villa. However, the mercenaries' attack was unsuccessful and Malgus observed from a parapet while some Sith assassins defeated the attackers. Reconquest of Ord Radama A number of rumors circulated that claimed that some among the Sith blamed Malgus for the death of Darth Venemal, and when the Sith Emperor ordered Malgus to recapture Ord Radama, Malgus believed that the attack would give him an opportunity to restore his honor. Leaving nothing to chance, Malgus planned to lead a regiment of Sith Warriors in an assault on New Raido, Ord Radama's new capital city, with droids, troopers and commandos to join him once he had breached the city's defenses. The battle waged on for a number of weeks and Malgus suffered a number of setbacks as a result of the actions of the Jedi. However, he reveled in the bloodbath of the battle, despite the fact that the slow pace of the assault cost him his favor with the Dark Council. He remained certain that he would achieve victory on the world and that his triumph would earn him a place in Sith army that was gathering to attack the Republic's capital world of Coruscant. Malgus also suspected that the power source of the Dark Reaper, a superweapon used during the Great Sith War, was located on Ord Radama. Malgus later began to assemble a task force in preparation for an assault on Republic-controlled space in the Core Worlds, and the Dark Council placed at his disposal 4 Harrower battle cruisers, 48 Fury-class Imperial interceptors and 192 ISF interceptors. The Sacking of Coruscant In 3,653 BBY, 28 years after the war's beginning, the Dark Council contacted the Republic Senate, expressing their wish to negotiate an end to the conflict. While delegations from the Empire, the Senate, and the Jedi Order prepared to meet on Alderaan to form a peace agreement, the Sith made preparations for their strike on Coruscant. The high-ranking Sith Lord Darth Angral was placed in charge of the entire operation while Darth Malgus was chosen to lead an early attack on the Temple of the Jedi Order. Under the impression that the Empire would invade Coruscant and proceed to wipe it clean of life via orbital bombardment, Malgus eagerly accepted the responsibility, believing it to be the fruition of his vision on Korriban that foretold his destruction of the Republic. Malgus's attack plan involved him entering the Temple, wherein he would distract the Jedi while a force of fifty Sith Warriors infiltrated the ancient edifice and destroyed the planetary defense grid mainframe within. Although Malgus requested that he be the preliminary attack's sole leader, Angral insisted that Malgus' rival Lord Adraas, a political ally of Angral's, act as the second-in-command by overseeing the fifty-man infiltration team. Attack on the Jedi Temple In the months leading up to the attack, Malgus and his team diligently practiced and planned for their mission and the Sith Lord personally viewed computerized models of the assault thousands of times. When the negotiating parties began their peace summit on Alderaan, the Sith's plan was set in motion; Malgus, accompanied by Eleena Daru, arrived on Coruscant and proceeded on foot to the Jedi Temple, passing through crowded plazas filled with Coruscanti citizens unaware of the impending attack. The two used the opportunity to discuss their views on both their life of battle and the Force, sharing a passionate kiss on the way. Before reaching the Jedi Temple, Malgus received a confirmation from the Mandalorian bounty hunter Shae Vizla that Coruscant's defensive grid had been disabled in preparation for the Sith assault. A squad of Temple security guards attempted to stop his advance, and Malgus advised Daru to not interfere before he quickly dispatched the group. Vizla, observing the sight from a recess in the face of the Temple, took this as her cue and infiltrated the Temple via a maintenance hatch as her colleagues strode in through the main entrance. Six Jedi Knights dropped from the balconies to confront the strangers, and Jedi Master Ven Zallow joined them. As one, the seven Jedi moved towards Malgus and Eleena, and Malgus and Eleena moved towards them. The chrono on Malgus's wrist began to beep, indicating the approach of a hijacked NR2 Republic drop ship towards the Jedi Temple. The beep panicked the Jedi Knights inside; they ignited their lightsabers, backed off a step, and assumed a fighting stance. However, Zallow held his ground before Malgus. Malgus credited him for it and inclined his head in a show of respect. The drop ship finally breached the Jedi Temple's main entrance, skidded along the Temple floor, gouging stone, trailing fire, toppling columns, collapsing balconies, and crushing victims beneath it. However, Malgus and Zallow remained motionless until it came to a halt directly behind them. The craft's hatch blew open to reveal Lord Adraas and the team of fifty Sith Warriors who proceeded to ignite their lightsabers. At that moment, Malgus recalled his vision on Korriban, smiled, and activated his lightsaber. The reinforcements joined Malgus, Daru, and the bounty hunter Vizla in attacking the Jedi and their security forces. Zallow and his Knights leapt twenty meters backwards where several other Jedi rallied behind them. At that moment, Adraas and Sith Warriors charged towards the Jedi. Some Republic troops arrived at the scene and joined the Jedi in their struggle against the Sith. Batting aside their blaster fire Malgus was in pursuit of Zallow but was yet to meet him. His next target was a Jedi whom he struck down after a brief duel. Another Jedi, a Zabrak female, then caught his attention who was attempting to get close to Daru and kill her. Daru's skills were useless against this opponent, therefore Malgus intervened. He drew on the Force and with a Force push drove the Jedi across the hall and into one of the towering columns of stone, where she collapsed, blood leaking from her nose. The battle seemed to have turned more chaotic by this time. Adraas suddenly leapt into the middle of a squad of Republic soldiers and punctuate his landing with an explosion of Force energy that cast the soldiers away like dry leaves. Malgus then unleashed a blast of Force lightning which engulfed and two Padawans and one Jedi Knight simultaneously, killed them, and badly burned their bodies. Adraas and Malgus exchanged a mocking salute after these two impressive feats. Daru traded fire with another bunch of Republic troops, which caught Malgus's attention. Before he could intervene, Vizla fired two rockets at the troops and killed them. She then hovered above another group of troops with her jetpacks and used her flamethrower to kill them. Malgus now realized that the tide of the battle has turned in the favor of his forces. He again attempted to locate Zallow but got swarmed by three more Jedi; one male, one female, and one Togruta female. He used his dueling abilities in conjunction with acrobatics to outwit them. The female went down to him first whom Malgus knocked out by slamming her on the floor with his Force-enhanced strength. He then jumped behind the Togruta female, countered her lightsaber strikes and drove her across the lying rubble with a Force push. Finally, he dodged a lightsaber strike of the male, grabbed him by his throat, lifted him up in the air, and squeezed him to death. Malgus was now more enraged than ever before. He finally spotted Zallow, an opponent he considered to be worthy among all he has fought in a day. Zallow's dueling abilities were impressive and he cut down two Sith Warriors quickly while Malgus watched him. At that moment, Adraas landed right behind Zallow and attempted to kill him. Zallow dodged his attacks and sent him skidding across the hall backside with a Force push. Malgus then charged towards Zallow and caught attention of both Daru and Zallow in the process. Daru opened fire on Zallow to help Malgus. Zallow, without even looking at Daru, deflected her bolts with his lightsaber, and sent them back at her. Two struck her, and as she collapsed, Zallow used a blast of power to drive her body against a column. Malgus stopped for a moment and looked at Daru. His anger overcame him. He let his anger loose and power went with it, shattering a nearby column and sending a rain of stone shards through the room. He focused his attention on Zallow again, his rage and power surging before him in a palpable wave. At this moment, another Jedi confronted Malgus. The Sith Lord without even focusing on him, simply extended a hand, pushed through the Jedi's defences, and choked him to death, tossing his body aside as he charged towards Zallow. The Jedi Master also went for Malgus. A Sith Warrior confronted Zallow at this juncture but was cut down by him. Malgus and Zallow finally came face-to-face and halted, studying each other for a moment. A Jedi Knight interrupted Malgus by attempting to stab him. Malgus dodged and punched the Jedi, knocking him off-balance. He then landed a killer blow on the Jedi but Zallow intercepted his blade. The two locked eyes and began exchanging blows for a brief moment. Malgus performed a Force-augmented kick on the chest of Zallow, which sent him flying backward about ten meters. Zallow landed on his feet but near two more Sith Warriors. They attacked him but he cut them both down with impressive speed. Malgus then threw his lightsaber at Zallow, guiding its trajectory with the Force. However, Zallow leaped in to air above it in an attempt to dodge the attack. While Zallow was still in the air, Malgus unleashed a blast of energy that caught the Jedi unprepared and sent him crashing downward into a pile of rubble. He lay there, prone. Malgus then jumped twenty meters high in to air towards the position of Zallow, recalling his lightsaber in the process, took a reverse two-handed grip, and prepared to pin Zallow to the Temple floor. But Zallow rolled out of the way at the last moment and Malgus’s blade sank to the hilt in the stone of the Temple’s floor. Zallow leapt up and over Malgus, landed in a crouch, reactivated his lightsaber, and pelted across the floor back at Malgus. Eschewing speed and grace for power, Zallow unleashed an impressive barrage of lightsaber strikes. Malgus countered his moves but was unable to find an opening. Zallow managed to slam the hilt of his saber into the side of Malgus's jaw, inflicting a minor wound on his adversary. Seeing an opening, Zallow stepped forward and aimed for Malgus's throat. However, Malgus was ready; he turned his blade vertical to parry the blow and spun out of the blade lock. Reversing his lightsaber during the spin, he rode it into a stab that pierced Zallow's abdomen. Zallow's expression fell, as he hung there, impaled by the lightsaber of his opponent. In his eyes, Malgus saw the flames of the burning Temple reflected and the approach of Imperial naval forces. Assault on Coruscant The Sacking of Coruscant had begun, and while Sith forces led by Darth Angral took control of the Senate Building and killed the Republic's Supreme Chancellor Berooken, the Sith armada had begun their bombardment of the capital on the command of Adraas, who had bypassed Malgus to issue the order. Within the Temple, Malgus basked in the destruction, congratulating the surviving Sith before tending to Daru. He had Adraas send for a medical team from the Imperial medical ship Steadfast before dismissing him for his insubordination in ordering the bombardment. Malgus watched from the Temple's ruined entrance as Imperial bombers brought destruction to the city-planet, taking the opportunity to contact Darth Angral aboard the battlecruiser Darkness and inform him of the battle. When the medical team arrived, Malgus ordered them to care for the wounded, Daru included. Despite the her initial protests about leaving Malgus's side, the Twi'lek went with the medics to the Steadfast in orbit when the Sith Lord informed her that he would travel to the medical ship once he was finished on Coruscant. Adraas approached Malgus and questioned him on the fate of the Jedi's bodies; as Malgus believed that they had fought honorably, he decided to make the Temple their final resting place, using the remaining explosives in the drop ship to destroy the structure. As the remaining Sith joined Malgus twenty meters away from the Temple, he took in all the building's features before activating the detonator. The ancient symbol of the Jedi Order fell in on itself, spewing debris in every direction. Malgus and the others created a wall of Force energy that shielded them from the destruction, allowing them to watch the entire process in safety as they cheered. Disillusionment As the battle across Coruscant continued to rage, Malgus's warriors returned to their orbiting warships. The Sith Lord chose to remain at the ruins of the Jedi Temple so that he could watch the orbital bombardment firsthand. After waiting for several hours and witnessing a gradual reduction of Imperial forces, Malgus contacted the Darkness's captain, Jard, demanding to know why the orbital bombardment had not yet commenced. The captain revealed to Darth Malgus that Lord Angral had ordered the Empire's forces to shift into occupational procedures, as the negotiations on Alderaan were continuing. Enraged, Malgus quickly traveled to the Senate Building, where Angral had commandeered the offices of the Republic's Supreme Chancellor, who was killed during the initial invasion. While en route, Darth Malgus learned that the Sith leaders had chosen to use the occupied Coruscant as political leverage in the negotiations instead of outright destroying the planet. In the Sith Lord's eyes, this directly contradicted both his purpose and the purpose of the Empire, and prevented his vision of destroying the Republic from coming to fruition. Upon arrival at the Senate, Malgus was escorted to the Chancellor's office by Captain Roon Neele. Within, he quickly began to question the change of plans in an emotional outburst before his superior. Unknown to Malgus, Adraas had beaten him to Angral's command post, and the inferior Lord's presence made the meeting into a major embarrassment for Malgus. The angered Sith was unpracticed in Imperial politics unlike his two contemporaries, who hoped to use Darth Malgus's love for Eleena Daru and disapproval of the Emperor's policies as political leverage against him. As their tense conversation progressed, Adraas revealed that he had refused Daru treatment aboard the Steadfast and instead redirected her to one of the civilian hospitals on Coruscant's surface. Upon hearing his rival call Daru a "mongrel," Malgus drew his lightsaber and crossed blades with Adraas's own. Angral ended the fight and sent Malgus away to find his lover, but kept Adraas in his offices in a clear showing of where his favor lay. Darth Malgus was provided with the location of Daru's hospital and traveled there immediately to collect his lover. The facility was overwhelmed by victims of the Sith attack, and had become so inundated that doctors, nurses, and the wounded spilled over onto the hospital's roof and the street outside. Malgus's shuttle set down in the middle of the street, where he was met by an irate mob of Coruscanti. As the citizens jeered and heckled the Sith Lord, one of the individuals in the crowd threw a chunk of duracrete at Malgus. Although he was able to crush the rock with the Force, Malgus was still enraged by the act and demanded to know who threw it. When no one came forward, the Sith Lord attempted to disperse the crowd, but instead received only pleas for assistance. In response, he emitted a wave of Force power that pushed everyone in his vicinity away from him violently, resulting in more injuries and destruction. The path cleared, Malgus entered the hospital and demanded that a nurse direct him to Daru. Upon finding his lover, Malgus removed her from the hospital and carried her back to his transport. While they traveled up to the Valor in orbit, the Sith Lord contemplated Angral and Adraas's intent to use Daru against him, and found difficulty in reconciling his love for the Twi'lek with his duty as a Sith. He was eventually contacted by Darth Angral, who ordered him to remain in orbit aboard the Valor in order to oversee the blockade fleet. Although Malgus saw the job as menial, he complied and remained on the bridge of his cruiser while Adraas and Angral handled matters on the surface. The day after the invasion of Coruscant, the fleet intercepted a Dragonfly-class drop ship bound for the planet. The owner, bounty hunter Vrath Xizor informed Captain Jard that he was in possession of information that would be valuable to the commander of the blockade. Darth Malgus eventually consented to meet with the man, who informed the Sith that a smuggler would soon try to run the Imperial blockade with a Jedi Knight in tow. Although Malgus was skeptical of Xizor's claims, he raised the Valor's alert levels and intensified the scans of incoming supply superfreighter convoys. When an anomaly was detected within one of the incoming convoys, Malgus dispatched a flight of Imperial shuttles to conduct visual searches of the freighter's hulls. Upon discovering an XS stock light freighter attached to the aft section of the superfreighter Dromo, the shuttles moved to destroy the craft, but were prevented from doing so when the intruder remained close to the superfreighter. In an attempt to draw the XS light freighter out from cover, Darth Malgus ordered that the convoy disperse so that the Valor could get a clear shot. During the commotion, Malgus was contacted by Darth Angral, but put off answering the communication until he was finished with the spice runner. Malgus instead hailed the intruding freighter and ordered the pilot to power down or be destroyed. When the smuggler, Zeerid Korr, refused, Malgus returned to Angral's communication. The superior Sith Lord informed him that the Imperial delegation on Alderaan had received information from their Jedi contemporaries; a Jedi woman by the name of Aryn Leneer had apparently left the negotiations without permission, and so was in danger of disrupting the imminent peace. The leader of the Jedi delegation, Master Dar'Nala, indicated to the Sith that Leneer's actions were not to be attributed to either the Order or the Republic, and that she was to be treated as an independent hostile agent. The Cold War Following the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, which officially ended the war, Malgus distanced himself from the power games being played by various Sith vying for a seat on the Empire's governing Dark Council. Instead, Malgus led Sith forces into the Unknown Regions, expanding the Empire's control into the largely-unexplored territories. Though a fierce fighter, he stood out as an oddity among the Sith of his day, often employing mercenaries of various alien species thought by the Empire to be deceitful and disloyal. Malgus learned many languages as a result. He also commissioned to the Dark Council's member Darth Mekhis a superweapon, the Emperor's Shadow. Malgus was responsible for ordering many operations during the Cold War, such as those involving the Hammer Station and more notably, claiming the Foundry and defeating its master, Revan. The New Empire Following the presumed death of the Sith Emperor on Dromund Kaas, Darth Arho invaded Ilum as retaliation. But his striving was thwarted by Darth Malgus who helped the Republic into defeating him in order to see his rival cast aside, including aiding in the rescue of Supreme Commander Rans. He also served as a military consultant on behalf of the Dark Council, observing Imperial attempts to secure Adegan crystals to create an invincible stealth armada. He advocated the need for alien alliances and reforms in the Empire, ideals that were rejected by staunch traditionalist Grand Moff Ilyan Regus. When Arho was defeated by the Republic, Darth Malgus took his position on the Dark Council. But once Malgus had the crystals, he delivered a great speech announcing a new Empire and declared himself the new Emperor, which would be free of the infighting of the Dark Council, tempered by alien alliances and tolerance. In a message to the Empire he defected from, he explained that he used the Foundry's power to create a droid army, similar to Revan's, but much more powerful. He sent his ally, Darth Serevin, on Ilum to fulfill the invasion began by Darth Arho. But Serevin was defeated and the strike team secured a stealth command ship from the invading fleet and flew it to the coordinates of Darth Malgus's hidden stealth space station. Cornered in his throne room, Malgus activated the station's self-destruct sequence to destroy the fleets assaulting it before dueling the strike team sent to face him. But for all that he was a brutal and skilled fighter, Malgus' resolve weakened as the battle went on. Taking advantage of this, his attackers were able to use pulse grenades, Force powers and other means to force him over the edge of the platform and down the reactor shaft. Despite what appeared to be his demise, Malgus survived. During the Eternal Empire's raids on the galaxy, the twin princes Arcann and Thexan discovered and captured Malgus; imprisoning him in carbonite. He was then returned to Zakuul and delivered as a gift to their father, the Immortal Emperor Valkorion. The Third Galactic War Reappearance on Ossus Despite the failure of his New Empire, Darth Malgus managed to survive the explosion of the Emperor's Fortress, faking his supposed Death above Illium. Hidden from the public, many rumors about Malgus' survival were shared in the Empire, including one that speculated that Malgus was frozen in carbonite by the Eternal Empire, others claimed that Darth Acina managed to find him on the debris of the station and rebuild him with enhanced cybernetics and used him as an enforcer to take control of the Sith Empire. Some speculated that he had become the third Emperor's Wrath. Due to his attempted coup, Empress Acina had Malgus kept on a tight "leash" and because of that, acted as the new unofficial "Empire's Wrath". Malgus returned to the public in a 'supply drop' on a shuttle to Ossus. Darth Malora noticed the 'supply drop' and requested that it must not be opened because it could have been sent from a rival in order to undermine her operation. However, the 'supply drop' opened by itself and Malgus revealed himself to Malora, the The Outlander, Major Anri and the others present. Being shocked of his survival, Malora then attempted to attack him but was force pushed away by the Sith Lord, falling off the ledge into the depths of below. The Sith Lord then took command of the invasion from Malora and launched an attack on the Jedi Colony where Jedi Master Gnost-Dural was located. Malora however survived the fall and came back to see the Alliance Commander and Major Anri, revealing her thoughts that the Empress may have Malgus on a "leash" but wasn't the only one who could pull it. Eventually Malgus' survival became public for the rest of the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic after the invasion of the planet. The Dantooine Incursion After the Invasion of Ossus, Darth Malgus took command of an operation on Dantooine. Malgus saw Dantooine as an immediate threat due to its location at the edge of Imperial Space, making it a highly effective base of operations for the Galactic Republic and because of that problem, the once insignificant agricultural world quickly became a major supply contributor for the Republic's forces in the Outer Rim Territories following the revolt against the Eternal Empire. The Empire, under the advisement of Darth Xarion hired the Pirate/Legends known as the Nova Blades to attack the planet. With the pirates providing a sufficient distraction, the Sith Empire inserted a small subversive task force of their own with the intent to selectively cripple infrastructure and sabotage the Republic's military response to the pirate threat. With the Nova Blades' invasion of Dantooine being swift and surprising, taking the Republic garrison completely by surprise, the Sith Empire under Malgus' leadership of the operation, succeeded in the covert infiltration of Dantooine. Legacy Thousands of years later, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Bane wrote about Darth Malgus in the book The Rule of Two. The Sith Lord Darth Sidious eventually obtained some surviving excerpts of Malgus' journals from an antiquities dealer, and he gave the diary to his apprentice Darth Vader, to inspire him. Category:Synopsis